Development Core Summary The goal of the Institute for Population Research's Development Core is to nurture innovative, high-impact research in population science. As such, the Development Core is at the heart of IPR's mission, and the bulk of IPR's financial, administrative, and intellectual resources are devoted to the Development Core. The Development Core's activities and services support research in population science through all stages of a project: initial conceptualization, pilot data collection and preliminary studies, writing applications, finalizing and submitting applications, and conducting research that is rigorous, transparent, and ethical. All activities are designed to address: (i) the specific needs of junior scientists; (ii) the challenges of carrying out team science (especially interdisciplinary teams). In this funding cycle, the Development Core will continue the successful IPR Seed Grant Program and Grant-Writing Workshops, and will add three new activities: Generative Workshops, Rapid Response Grants, and training in Transparent and Reproducible Research in Team Science. IPR will also continue to sponsor a speaker series (weekly seminar, annual lecture) and support affiliate travel to the Population Association of America annual meetings. The Seed Grant Program is IPR's largest program, in terms of both expenditures and impacts. IPR will fund approximately 6-10 proposals per year, with the goal of making substantial investments at early stages in projects that hold the promise of sustained scientific impact and the potential for external funding. Junior scientists will receive minimally two-thirds of the seed grants. The Development Core will also offer more structured proposal support through the Grant-Writing Workshops, which provide a combination of senior leadership and peer feedback to assist the development of proposals. In this funding cycle, the Development Core will introduce: Generative Workshops (1-2 day workshops initiated by OSU faculty that bring together a group of scientists to launch or advance collaborative research); a program of Rapid Response Grants (small grants for short-term activities required to finalize grant applications); training workshops, supplemented by one-on-one consulting, in Transparent and Reproducible Research in Team Science Environment. The latter will provide population scientists with practices and tools for research that is transparent and reproducible at all stages; such practices and tools are especially important for the growing number of population scientists who find themselves working in large interdisciplinary teams. In summary, the Development Core will maintain and refine its activities to extend its strong past record of nurturing innovative and impactful population science.